


Stitches

by kellincried



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellincried/pseuds/kellincried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets hurt.  Stiles is the ER doctor who stitches him up.  Incredibly short.  Incredibly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/gifts).



> This is in response to something posted on tumblr. Swing Set in December (swing_set13) wanted med-student Stiles and gang leader Derek. I am so much fail and this is only a little start, but well I tried. Incredibly short. Seriously.

It’s the end of a thirty-six hour shift and Stiles just wants to go home and sleep for the next twenty-four. Forget food. Forget a shower. He just wants to sleep. So of course that’s when his pager goes off.

“Really?!? Seriously?!? Is there no one else that can be paged? Fine, fine…just fine.”

When he gets down to the ER desk the nurse just grins and hands him a clipboard.

“No worries Doc. Just a simple stitch and release. Kid’s a fifties greaser wanna-be. Shows up some weekends either for himself or his little band of misfits. Doesn’t talk much, just glares stoically at the wall and heads out when he’s done.”

Stiles just sighs and heads behind the curtain.

“Mr. Hale. I’m Dr. Stilinski, and I’ll be doing your stitches tonight.”


End file.
